A Halloween Night
by SlytherinLegacy 338
Summary: Harry and Draco have been going strong for almost three years now, but that doesn't stop our blond from surprising 'His Boy Wonder'. One-Shot. read more of the summery inside before reading.


**Summery: Harry and Draco Going strong for almost three years now, but that doesn't stop our Blond from surprising the 'Boy Wonder'. One-shot, Smutty smut with a dash of fluff threw out , don't like don't read.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the characters or the world that they dwell in. this is J.K. Rowing's world and I'm just writing in it.**

 **AN: i hope you all have a Happy Halloween ! 8D**

* * *

 **A Halloween Night**

"Draco are you ready yet! Pansy's party starts at Seven o'clock sharp and you know how I hate being late!"

The blond couldn't help but giggle at hearing his boyfriend from in their bedroom. Draco assumed Harry was most likely in the kitchen downstairs brewing some tea for them both.

It still shocked him that the very man that he had been crushing on since his forth year of Hogwarts was his and only his, even though he and the former Gryffindor would be celebrating their third year of dating in a few weeks. Draco planned to make it worth sharing together no matter what happened.

"Almost!" the blond responded in a more amused voice than what was heard from downstairs, "and I told you that it is better to be fashionably late to party's like this one!" he finished as he stepped away form the mirror and out the bedroom door.

He arrived at the bottom of the stairs in time to hear his boyfriend's response "Malfoy you better not be laughing at me, you will be sharing the floor with Caninus if you are!"

There was a bark from their dog whom was responding to his name from somewhere in the house.

Draco arrived in the kitchen in time to get a good view of his boyfriend's ass since the man was bending over trying to retrieve something out from under the counter. Draco involuntarily growled at the site of the smaller man's ass and was now sporting a hard cock from the site of it.

Harry couldn't help but smile at Draco as he retrieved two cups form where they had them for the tea on the stove top. The blond was now eye fucking every inch of him. Harry know that Draco was praising himself for picking out the raven haired man's costume and Harry had to say that he loved it as well, he figured if being dressed as a sexy Seeker was enough to gave his boyfriend that look. It might be something that he should also wear to bed on their roll playing nights. He was wearing see through robes, tight trousers, one of his old Gryffindor ties vary loosely around his neck with no shirt.

Looking back at what his lover was sporting Harry thought that he would need to tell Draco the same thing for his get up. The blond was dressed as a shirtless Vampire with spelled teeth in his mouth and a hard on in his already fitted trousers, Harry figured that he would need to fix the later for his boyfriend.

"Potter, it looks like your outfit is missing something" the blond said seductively, as he stalked over to his lover, wrapping his arms loosely around his midriff.

"And what would that be, Malfoy?" was returned in the same manner while Harry was staring back into the taller man's silvery blue eyes.

The blond's hands slid down and cupped Harry's ass as he attacked his mouth hungrily with his own. He lifted the smaller man up and carried Harry over to the dinning room table, laying him on it flat like a Cuisine made for the blond.

Draco joined his lips back with Harry's again before moving down sucking and nibbling at Harry's neck, stomach, and hip, all marked showing Draco's teasing trail down his body.

Harry's pants were becoming uncomfortably tight by the time Drake was sliding his trousers down.

Draco began to giggling at Harry's moaning from somewhat freed cock. "I think it is time to claim my tasty prize don't you think love?"

"Oh yes, it is" a giggle sounded as Harry eyes landed on his boyfriend as he took his underpants between his teeth and pulled them slowly down until Harry's cock bounced free form its thin material prison, releasing it to his hungry lover.

The blond finished pulling the rest of the fabric down and off Harry's body, enjoying every second of his lovers newly exposed form. After Draco had stripped the last parcel of clothing aside from the tie off his boyfriend he got to work on the pulsing cock that lay weighting for him.

Harry hummed from pleasure as Draco licked and sucked along Harry's shaft, making the raven giggle again at Draco which in return made the Slytherin man's humming only increase.

"Hey, stop laughing at me. You know that I cant help making noises when you… Oi! …do that" Harry breathed

The blond snickered once Baby, you know that I love every noise that you make and even more when I am the cause of you making them."

Draco crawled up and placed at sweetened kiss on Harry's cheek before placing a deepening one on his love's mouth before dropping it to star back at his boy wonder. "You know I love you, Harry"

"Yes and I love you too, Draco." Harry lovingly, "Now why don't you get back to worshiping my body with that mouth of yours?"

"As you wish oh sexy one, but I have a better idea." Draco's mouth twisted in a naughty looking smile and had dropped his trousers and underpants -before crawling back over his lover's body and getting back into a heated kiss. After dropping their snogging session Draco slid back down Harry's body and began prepping his love, making surre to hit his spot.

Draco whispered a lubrication charm and began stretching the dark haired man's hole -making shore to hit the prostate, as he got back to working on Harry's dick. He slowly licked a trail from the bollocks to the head and slowly taking it into his mouth so not to trigger his gag reflex, stopping only when it hit the back of his throat.

Draco began to speed up as has mouth began to regain familiarity with having Harry's cock in it, careful not to nick his love with his spelled teeth.

When Draco could easily fit and move his third finger with ease he pulled them out and moved the head of his bulging manhood over Harry's hole and slowly pushed in-wordily until all seven and half inches was feeling the hot warmness of the Former Gryffindor's insides.

Draco slowly started to move out until the head was almost out and then moved back in. he slowly increased his movements until Harry wrapped his legs around his torso, silently giving the signal to fuck him harder and faster.

The sound of skin smacking together began to echo throughout the dining room, mixed with the wales and grunts from both men as the smell of sex began to feel the space.

Draco took to kissing Harry's jawline and throat between the grunts he was making as Harry was becoming undone and speaking sweet nothings as he moaned in ecstasy.

Finally, after a while longer, Harry was able to form a signal sentence for his love "Dr-Draco I-I'm Close!"

"Okay baby -go on and come for me." the blond spoke, kissing his love between the sentence.

Harry bit hard on Draco's shoulder as his release shot between both of their body's, coating both of their chest in sperm.

Draco pumped faster as Harry's inner walls constricted around him until he finely finished filling his lover with his seed.

The two men lied there breathless holding each other until they got off of their high. They snogged one last time before Draco got off of Harry's chest.

"Ow! you really bit me hard, Harry. I am going to be sporting this thing for at least a week."

"Oh, you know you will wear it with pride, love. "Harry giggled as he and his boyfriend began dressed again.

"You know me too well, baby" the blond snickered back.

"You know, thanks to you, we are going to be late."

"Oh, I think Pansy will understand *giggle ,and didn't I tell you that it is custom to be fashionably late?"

"yeah, yeah I know what you said." Harry said, waving off his boyfriend's words as he finished dressing and walked over to put his arms around the man he loved. "We better get a move on if we are ever going to make it out of the house." he snickered.

"Yeah we wound want that now would we?" Draco responded, earning a swat from Harry as his love ushered them out the door and to the disapparating point.

By the time they arrived, the party was in full swing. Aside form the few looks they recieved for the love bights all over Harry's upper body and the one big one on the blonds shoulder, everything was going swimmingly.

The two just smiled, knowing that everyone in the room knew what they had been doing prior to their arrival. They passed Harper- dressed as a Trojan, and his new man- dressed as a rugged stable boy, snogging like wild seventh years and a few others who looked like they were on the verge of asking the host of the event directions to an empty room.

After a while the two lovers found Pansy -dress as a wood-nymph of all things, complemented her on the party and talked to some of their other friends. After which Draco disappeared to have quick word with Blaise, leaving Harry to continue with his chat with Neville about how his teaching at Hogwarts was going.

It wasn't long until a bunch of people gasps and the sound of his lover's voice made Harry turn around to see what was going on. That was when he saw the man he loved on one knee right in front of him with a ring in his hand.

"Harry James Potter" Draco tried to speak in his most formal voice but nerves were preventing it from being done. "I have been gifted to spend three of the most magical years with you and I would- if you would have me, to spend countless more as your lover, partner, and friend. Together bonded at one, never to be broken by world no matter what she tries to throw at us."

Harry was speechless throughout his loves heartfelt words, but at the end he was able to force out one word that he knew that would change his life for the better "YES!" he yelled out.

Draco was so excited that he jumped up from the floor and lifted the love of his life in his arms as tears rolled down both of their faces and everyone in the room met their new engagement with a roaring applause.

After placing his love down, Draco shakily put the gold ring on his finger. It was decorated with a huge red three carrot diamond and five smaller green ones that surrounded the larger.

"May this day be a lucky one now that something good has happened on it the blond whispered in his love's ear."

Harry smiled even wider at that "It will be Draco, it will be." and it was.

* * *

 **...*C*...**

* * *

 **i hope you all liked it. this most likely will be my one and only story that is smut because its not my thing. i only wrote this because it was a raging plot bunny that wouldn't stop bugging me,** **don't** **forget to tell me what you all think in the comments though..** **8P**

 **P.S: A Big hug to blacknblu30, You are awesome :D**


End file.
